fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Island of the Undead (book)
:For other uses of '''Island of the Undead', see'' Island of the Undead Island of the Undead is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Keith Martin, illustrated by Russ Nicholson and originally published in 1992 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 51st in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-036257-6). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation The book's working title was Plague of the Undead. The book was referred to by this title in the list of Fighting Fantasy gamebooks at the front of some of the Fighting Fantasy books printed or reprinted after its release. - pg.2 Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} In this book the player travels to Solani Island, which lies near the south-east coast of Allansia, to discover what has happened to the wizards who are supposed to protect the coastline. Rules The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *A new attribute called presence is a 1d6 roll, which is halved (rounding fractions up) and 4 added. This reflects the force of the player's personality and can either gain help or attract unwanted attention depending on the situation. The score must not exceed 12. - pg.13 *The player can not carry more than 12 Provisions at any one time. - pg.15 *As the player begins only with a knife they must perform a 1d6 roll for each round of combat in which they win. Here a 5 or 6 denotes a 2 stamina point attack, a 1-4 a 1 stamina point attack. - pg.16 *The player is encouraged to keep empty potion bottles. Equipment List - pg.15-16 *Knife *Waterskin *Backpack *Leather Jerkin *12 Provisions - pg.14 Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. This was the last cover to feature a version of the Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's name in foil. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Russ Nicholson. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 14, 32, 43, 59, 69, 84, 97, 114, 128, 141, 155, 173, 184, 201, 215, 230, 241, 254, 268, 280, 289, 299, 313, 326, 339, 355, 368, 383 and 397. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Island of the Undead *Caltarelair - Master of Earth *Father Honorton - Monk *Molander - Master of Waters *Parraine - Spirit *Ralsteen *Remishaz - Master of Air *Shantizar *Vesperen - Apprentice *Ziraphelis - Master of Fire Locations *Chamber of Elements *Ocean of Tempests *Solani Island *Solani Monastery *Solani Lighthouse *Swamplands of Silur Cha *Strait of Knives *The Glimmering Sea Encounters *Barrow Guardian *Barrow Spirit *Bone Golem *Bronze Manikin *Dire Spectre *Earth Elemental *Elemental Vortex *Father Honorton *Fire Elemental *Giant Roc *Giant Skeleton *Greater Ghoul *Great Moray Eel *Grupplers *Homunculus *Hydra-Snake *Lizard Men - Mutant/Two-Headed *Master of Earth *Master of Air *Master of Fire *Master of Waters *Mutant Amoeba *Pneumozone *Shark-Kin *Skeletal Mutant *Skeletons - Black/Group/Red Skeleton Group/Warrior *Slimeworm *Squirting Octopus *Stonewight *Swamp Alligator *Wizard's Apprentice *Zombies - Monk/Sea Further Notes Errors *The Adventure Sheet reports HONOUR instead of PRESENCE stat. There is also a TIME ELAPSED box not mentioned in the rules. *(79) should link to (146) instead of (46). *The inscription in the illustration opposite (97) should read "BJQDKF" not "BJQDNF". *(221) should read "roll four dice" not "roll your dice". *(236) should refer to "provisions" not "possessions". *Additionally, there is poor pagination on (1) and (397), where it is not obvious that further options are given over the page. Dedication none See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=96 Island of the Undead at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403164317/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb51.htm Island of the Undead at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1992 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series